Una fan enamorada
by Ahome Firefly
Summary: En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que aquella joven de cabellera rojiza fuera la responsable de tan hermosas palabras...


**Bueno con motivo del 14 de febrero les dejo este pequeño songfic que espero les guste, tanto la canción como el fic se llaman:**

"_**Una fan enamorada"**_

La canción suena como siempre un poco más que los gritos de las fans que sin demora alguna habían asistido a su concierto, miles de chicas de diferentes edades que acudían para escuchar sus canciones, aun no se explicaba cómo es que a pesar de tanta gente pudo haber percibido su presencia y enamorarse de su mirada.

**Estas ahí  
En medio de la multitud  
En medio de ese mar de caras  
Que me enamoran  
Ahí estas tú**

Aun no se explicaba como en medio de la canción, justo cuando daba algunos pasos a la orilla del escenario se percató de aquellos ojos almendra que lo miraban más que con adoración… Con amor… Un amor puro que pudo traspasar aquella canción y su semblante frio que mostraba en sus conciertos hasta tocar su corazón, sus pensamientos estaban invadidos por aquella mirada y su angelical rostro… Debía de admitirlo…. Aquella chica le gustaba y por la mirada que ella dirigía la sensación era la misma.****

Estas ahí  
Como te digo que te vi  
Que en la función de ayer estabas  
Y si te gusto  
También tu a mi  
Oh

Llego a su camerino después del concierto, estaba agotado sin embargo en cuanto cerro los ojos aquella mirada regreso a él… Abrió los ojos notando una pequeña carta en el suelo, tal vez alguna de sus fans la había depositado ahí sin que su personal de seguridad lo notara, nunca prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas pero un leve presentimiento le hizo abrirla… La caligrafía era preciosa y aquellas palabras estaban llenas de ternura… ¿Quién sería la autora de tan hermosas palabras? Sabía que jamás la respondería pero al menos podría hacer que aquella joven notara que sus palabras le habían llegado… En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que aquella joven de cabellera rojiza fuera la responsable de tan hermosas palabras.****

Que ya leí tu carta  
Y aunque no respondí  
Se me quedo en la memoria  
Y hasta música le di

El concierto está en todo su esplendor, era el momento de tocar la nueva canción que había compuesto…. No… Él no había realizado tan bella poesía sin embargo esperaba que la bella criatura que la había escrito la escuchara y sola aceptara su culpa. Comenzó a sonar la canción y las palabras como agua por un rio fluyeron a través de su garganta; levanto su rostro percatándose de que aquella hermosa joven estaba como siempre en primera fila pero algo en su rostro llamo aún más su atención… Un sonrojo… Un delicado sonrojo apareció en su rostro, cuando se percató de que el chico la miraba su vista bajo al suelo y salió corriendo del lugar, lo último que logro ver fue que no iba con ropa casual como en otras ocasiones sino con un bello uniforme de saco rojo y falda negra… Sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquella linda criatura era la responsable de tan hermosa poesía. ****

Una fan enamorada  
Es una lagrima besando una sonrisa  
Es la que llena su pared con fotos tuyas  
Es la que vive como tú, de la poesía  


-Debo de estar loco…- Pensaba una y otra vez mientras rodaba por su cama, ¿Acaso ella lo recordaría? Por supuesto que no, el solo era un amor platónico pero si así era ¿Cómo es que había logrado escribir tan bellas palabras que lo habían inspirado a hacer la melodía y crear una de las mejores canciones que había escuchado? Era una de sus fans y quería conocerla, quería saber quién era y que sería de su vida, que clase de aficiones tenía… Todo… Quería saberlo todo.

**Una fan enamorada  
Está esperando tu atención y tu mirada  
Y le confiesa su pasión por ti a la almohada  
Es la que te ama aunque tú  
No sepas nada.**

Un día de descanso después de tantas presentaciones el cual agradecía infinitamente, había logrado averiguar por lo menos a que colegio asistía gracias a que uno de los chicos del stand sabia a qué escuela pertenecía el uniforme, llego cubriendo su cabello con una gorra mientras que sus ojos cubiertos con unos lentes negros, había llegado en buen momento ya que los alumnos salían aunque lo único que no le agradaba era el hecho de llamar tanto la atención de las alumnas sin embargo no le importo en cuanto la diviso a lo lejos, ignorando a algunas de las chicas se acercó a ella a paso lento, sus amigas llamaron su atención al notar que el joven se acercaba… En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente él se quitó los lentes y su gorra haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Hola… Soy Yusei Fudo…- ****

Estas ahí  
Y aunque imagines que no se  
En cada letra estas plasmada  
Que vas a hacer después de aquí

La chica no podía decir nada sin embargo los gritos de sus acompañantes llamaron la atención del resto de la escuela que no tardaron en intentar acercarse, pero antes de que eso sucediera el joven tomo la mano delicada y la arrastro con el hasta llegar a su motocicleta llevándola a un lugar lejano donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad. La chica aun no salía de su sorpresa cuando la hizo descender en el puente que conectaba su ciudad natal con la capital del país pero aun así no mostraba ningún rastro de temor, solo un ligero temblor en sus manos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto en voz ronca y tranquila acercándose a la joven delante.

-Yo… Yo…-

-No creo que yo sea el nombre de una chica tan bonita como tú- La chica se volvió a sonrojar apretando con las fuerza su maletín, bajo su mirada unos segundos para después encararlo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Aki… Aki Izayoi- ****

Que ya leí tu carta  
Y aunque no respondí  
Se me quedo en la memoria  
Y hasta música le di  


Unas cuantas palabras en el puente hicieron el primer contacto de la pareja, les sorprendía tener tanto en común sin embargo su encuentro no fue lo suficientemente placentero ya una de las admiradoras del chico llamo la atención del resto de los transeúntes haciendo que ambos jóvenes tuvieran que escapar de nueva cuenta… El camino era muy ameno ya que la joven disfrutaba la compañía del chico y no solo por el hecho de ser cantante reconocido sino por ser alguien tierno, respetuoso y confiable mientras que él se sentía completo al tenerla a su lado como la chica cariñosa, encantadora y dulce.

**Una fan enamorada  
Es una lagrima besando una sonrisa  
Es la que llena su pared con fotos tuyas  
Es la que vive como tú, de la poesía**

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa, espero que esto no te cause molestias- La joven bajo de la motocicleta con calma y con una sonrisa comenzó a despedirse del chico.

-Al contrario espero no causarte problemas- La sonrisa fue correspondida, cuando la chica estaba por entrar a su casa el la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Te podre ver de nuevo?- La pregunta desconcertó a la chica pero aun asi aquella linda sonrisa se agrando.

-Me encantaría…-

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un minuto que para ambos fue eterno y perfecto, ambos fundidos en la mirada del otro sin querer separarse creando un momento perfecto… Aun no entendían como pero sabían que aquella persona delante era alguien con quien les gustaba estar, sus rostros se acercaron… Un centímetro… Un poco más… Sus labios fundidos en un beso perfecto sin ser agresivo o posesivo, simplemente sincero y lleno de amor.****

Una fan enamorada  
Está esperando tu atención y tu mirada  
Y le confiesa su pasión por ti a la almohada  
Es la que te ama aunque tu  
No sepas nadie.

-Buenas noches Aki…- Tras esas palabras el joven espero hasta que la chica entro en su casa, monto en su motocicleta de nuevo llegando a su domicilio. Ambos sin saberlo sincronizaban sus movimientos, llegando a sus alcobas, colocando las cosas en su respectivo lugar y después dejándose caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Soy un cantante…- Susurro el.

-Soy su fan…- Susurro ella.

-Pero aun así… Podemos escribir una bella historia juntos con el tiempo…-

**Sé que es pequeño pero con mucho cariño para los seguidores de esta hermosa pareja, si les gusta pongan review y si no de igual forma para mejorar, cuídense mucho matta nee nwn.**


End file.
